Harmony Found
by harmony0909
Summary: Harry and Hermione emerge from the wizarding war victorious, but unhappy. Together, they discover things that are buried deep, but were waiting to emerge. *Harmony* Post-Deathly Hallows, Contains suggestive sex scenes Had this posted somewhere collecting dust, figured I'd share. LOWERED RATING TO TEEN BECAUSE SEX IS SUGGESTED. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO RAISE IT AGAIN.
1. Introduction: The Incident

_Prologue: The Incident_

It happened every year since Harry can remember, from fourth year on. They would secretly meet, confide in each other and steal a kiss, or even more if they were lucky. There were no feelings, as it was understood, and both of them kept quiet. Neither told a soul. They wouldn't dare for fear of being criticized, or worse: talked about. No, this was something kept a secret, a deep dark secret that you told no one, not even your best friend. Although, she was his best friend, so what would it matter what they did? _As long as no one gets hurt,_ that was always the promise he would make. Always.

_Fourth Year, the Day Before the Third Task_

"Harry," started Hermione, "can we talk together? Privately?"

"Of course, anything you need, Hermione. Meet me in the common room at midnight," replied Harry.

"NO," she said, "I said and meant _privately_. How about the observation tower?"

"It's a plan."

That night, they met up. The observation tower was completely empty, not a student or professor in sight in or around the tower. All was quiet.

Hermione began; "Victor Krum is an interesting man. Not loquacious, but rather observant. He seems to be set on learning about me through watching me. It's a bit annoying, actually. Having him staring at me while I study makes school the last thing on my mind. Not to mention, he doesn't even show much affection. I get a small kiss hello, then, nothing. God, it's frustrating!

"Not to mention Ron's being a foul git lately! All he does is give me disapproving glares and sneers every once in a while. What's his problem? I should be mad at HIM for the way he yelled at me after the Yule Ball. That boy, he's so confusing! One minute, he's frustrated he can't take me to the Ball, and the next, he's feeding me lies regarding Victor! Honestly, Harry, I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this!"

Harry took a moment to take in what she had said. He decided carefully on his reply: "Hermione, if Krum doesn't seem right for you, you can always tell him so. Breaking up isn't so hard, you know. But, if you really are set on him, you can always tell him what you want or need, you know, physically. You deserve to be loved, Hermione. You're a special girl.

"As for Ron, he's just jealous you've found someone and he hasn't. He has feelings for you, you know."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"I guess I'll add that to my list of things to make happen before I die."

They both shared a laugh, and Hermione gives him a peck on the cheek. It lingers slightly, and then she releases gently.

"Thank you, Harry, for always being here for me."

"Anytime you need or want anything, you can always ask me. Don't be afraid. Anything. I mean it," Harry replied.

"Well," Hermione began, "there _is_ one thing I desperately want."

Hermione leaned over and took his face in her hands gingerly and turned it towards hers. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist in response, as the both brought their faces together slowly. Hermione took his lips in hers, and began kissing him passionately. It was wild and wonderful; just how she wanted it to be. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entry. She responded by allowing his tongue in and playfully caressing it with hers. He ran his hands over her back as she strung hers through his hair. Harry tilted her face upward to deepen the kiss. Hermione let out a small moan, and Harry was pleased to see someone react so well to a kiss.

They went on like this for several minutes until they both drew away, gasping for air. They both couldn't help but be pleased with what had just happened, no matter how wrong it was for two best friends to snog behind everyone's back.

It was Hermione who broke the tension.

"That was...fun."

"Yeah, it was."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't if you won't. As long as there are no feelings involved."

"Of course not."

And with that, they both retreated back to the common room under the invisibility cloak and went to bed without another word of the incident.

_Fifth Year, the Night After the Ministry Battle_

Harry wanders up to the Owlry to check on Hedwig, only to find Hermione alone petting every owl within her arm span. Harry couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself. Hermione, having no idea she was being watched, jumped and whipped around to see who her unexpected visitor was.

"Harry! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Hermione, it was just amusing how much you care for animals."

"Think it's funny, do you?" she snarled back, clearly not amused.

"Woah," Harry started, throwing his hands up and backing away, "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"Sorry," said Hermione, "I guess I'm still edgy. There's something about fighting for your life that makes you moody." She turned to beam at Harry, and he smiled back.

"Welcome to my world. You know, if you remember last year, there is _something_ you could do to take your mind off it."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied knowingly, slowly walking toward Harry. When she reached him, he took her by the waist as she entwined her fingers in his hair. He slowly bent his head forward, never taking his eyes off hers, until their lips met. Harry closed his mouth around hers and gently kissed her lips with the utmost tenderness. Hermione let out a little moan in satisfaction. She couldn't take the taunting anymore and plunged her tongue in his mouth without pausing to ask for entry. He responded by taking her tongue with his, while their tongues danced playfully with each other, transitioning from a slow, elegant waltz, to a rapid, exhilarating samba, and back again. Harry ran his fingers up and down her back, while she moved her hands from his hair, down his neck and gingerly to his cheeks.

They pulled away what felt like years later, both gasping for air and cheeks flushed. Hermione gently smiled back at Harry, who was standing, looking content, by Hedwig.

"Thank you," she said.

"Like I said before, anything you need, anytime, anywhere. As long as there are no feelings involved," he replied.

"Of course not, Harry. I'll see you later."

And she was off down the path, back towards the school, leaving a content Harry, acting as though nothing had happened.

_Sixth Year, The Night after Harry's Bathroom Duel with Malfoy_

Harry ran in a dazed state to the Gryffindor common room, eyes ablaze with fear for both himself and his enemy. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, and he knew she would understand. He ran into the common room and found Hermione reading in an armchair, clearly as far away from Ron and Lavender as possible. Harry continued his anxious run and dragged her by the arm, towards the passageway out of the common room.

"Harry Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hermione," he began, still dragging her through the room. To where, he didn't know. "You don't understand. I _need_ to talk to you!"

"Harry, what in the world could be important enough to drag me out of the bloody common room?" They were in the corridor at this point, still headed towards an unknown destination.

"I did something, something no one can know about."

Harry continued dragging Hermione down the hall as she struggled to keep up with his hurried pace. Finally, he pulled her into a deserted classroom on the sixth floor.

"Harry, what on earth did you do?"

"You know my potions book? The one edited by the half-blood prince?"

"Harry, you _know_ I told you-"

"That's _beside_ the point right, Hermione! Anyway, there was a spell written in it, _sectumsempra_, and a note that said 'for enemies'. So I was following Malfoy today as he was doing whatever the hell it is he does, and he noticed me, and we started dueling. And…..well…"

"Yes? What?" Hermione gave him a concerned glance.

"I may have… used the spell." Harry's words were astoundingly weak, as though he had been punched in the gut moments earlier.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said in a soft tone, "what happened?"

"There was blood. So much blood." Harry bowed his head. "The spell hit him square in the chest. All I saw was a giant gash, and then the blood came rushing. I left Draco lying on the bathroom floor." Harry's voice trembled with remorse. He rested his hands behind him on a desk, head still bowed, as he slowly leaned into the desk.

Hermione quickly leapt up and hurried over to where Harry stood with a morose look on his face. She grabbed his face with both her hands and tilted it upwards.

"Harry, he'll be okay. You're too kind a boy to mean harm. Even to Draco, of all people." And with that, she planted a tender kiss on his lips and turned to walk away. She got two feet before a hand on her waist pulled her back in the direction from which she came. She was turned to see Harry, on his feet again, pull her in and firmly plant his lips on hers. He kissed her with a hunger fuelled by guilt and sorrow, yet hope and lust. Lust not meant for her, she knew, but lust none the less. She kissed him back with the same passion he had, causing a little moan to escape his lips. Hermione loved knowing she made him feel better.

He ran his hands over her hair, her back, and her bottom in a lustful yet enjoyable way that sent chills down Hermione's spine. She let her hands slide up and down his chest, up to his face, and through his hair. Harry tilted her face up towards him, deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned with pleasure as he pressed her up against the nearby wall, wrapping her legs around him and picking her up off the ground. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues took off on a rapid, jolting pattern that caused both of them to whimper in satisfaction.

Eventually, when they couldn't take any more, they pulled away and Hermione slowly lowered herself to the ground. Panting, she pressed his forehead to his, hands still around his neck. They stood there, tenderly, for what felt like hours to both of them.

"Thank you," Harry said, barely even a whisper.

"I'm here too, Harry. Whenever you need me."

"As long as there are no feelings involved?" The yearly promise popped up again.

"As long as there are no feelings involved," Hermione replied with an eye roll.

They hurried back to the common room side by side and casually, as though they hadn't just spent close to half an hour snogging in an empty classroom.

_Seventh Year, Harry and Hermione are Dancing_

Harry and Hermione stood slowly swaying in the living room area of their tent. The music played softly, and the gloomy feeling was lifted. Hermione smiled up at Harry and received a smile in return.

"Harry," Hermione began, "you remember our yearly…togetherness?"

"Mmmhmmm," Harry murmured.

"Well, is it becoming a tradition?" Hermione smirked up at Harry. He beamed back in response and ran a hand softly over her cheek.

"Only if you want it to be," he said, almost like a whisper.

Hermione reached up and lightly moved his hair away from his scar. She rose on to her toes and gently kissed it, then the spot between his eyes, and the tip of his nose. Finally, Harry couldn't help but grasp her face and line it up with his, kissing her full on the mouth. The kiss almost seemed urgent, like he might die the next day. Who knows? Maybe the both would. Nonetheless, Hermione kissed him back, gently at first, then building to a power and hunger beyond comprehension. Harry whimpered in response. He ran his tongue gently over her lips, and when she allowed his tongue in, he took time exploring every little crevice and space within her mouth. His hands slid down from her waist, to her bottom, and back up her back, and down again, pausing at her bottom to gently squeeze it, before travelling back up her back.

In response, Hermione moaned and squeezed his bottom to pull him closer. She brought her hands around and slid them under his shirt, and ran them up and down his chest and stomach. She took one of his hands in hers and slowly brought it over to rest cupping one of her breasts. He didn't remove it. Knowing where she wanted this to go, she reached out to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards, over his head.

He pulled back a little in response and gave her a look that said "_are you sure?"_ and she gave a little nod in response. He gently nibbled her lower lip while reaching forward to pull her blouse over her head. Their kissing became hungrier and more lustful than ever as he undid her bra and she unclasped his belt buckle. Time flies when you're having fun

The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling as if he competed in a triathlon the night before. He looked over to see Hermione stirring beside him, clearly waking up. She turned to face him and smiled. He offered a gentle smile in return.

And then the promise came. "As long as there are no feelings involved," he said for a fourth time.

"Harry, I know." But she couldn't help but beam back at him.


	2. Chapter 1: A Missing Piece

And with the wave of a wand, it was all over. The war, Voldemort, everything. That was all Harry could think about for the hours following the defeat of the Dark Lord. So many dead, so many lives wasted to protect _him._ He was furious, but more with himself than anyone else. He wondered how he had managed to be worthy enough to have so many lives taken in his own name. _No,_ he thought, _I wasn't worthy, I was never worthy. _

He couldn't help but reminisce of his time with Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and even Lavender. Their deaths seemed so huge, like a major chunk of him was missing. He looked toward Ron and Hermoine, huddled in the corner holding each other. They felt his stares and both gave him reassuring smiles, as though they could read his mind. They were scary that way.

Ginny came up behind him and hugged him from behind, a sort of comforting hug, rather than a girlfriend, lovey one. He liked her. He liked her a lot. And he knew she liked him back, but he could tell there was still a part of her that didn't fully love him, like a piece of her heart being pulled in a different direction. Harry understood how she felt; he felt the same way.

He didn't understand how or why, just that he couldn't love Ginny because he loved someone else. Who else, he didn't know. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. All he knew was that Ginny wasn't the one for him.

Hermoine glanced sideways toward her best friend. Her crush. The boy who seemed to love her very much. Ron was Hermoine's dream, her passion, for the last several years. But lately, since the war and the horcrux hunting, she couldn't figure out why, but her heart wasn't all in it. She wanted to love Ron, but part of her was in a different place, a place where there was love for another. Who, she did not know.

She watched as Ginny embraced Harry across the room. Harry was still looking in her direction, as he was several minutes ago. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, but she also couldn't help but notice he seemed more entranced in his thoughts than Ginny's affection. She couldn't help but wonder why, and she planned to talk to him later.

Ron stirred next to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Hermoine couldn't help but notice how awkward it felt, how forced. She stayed rigid as a board while he squeezed her tight, like he'd never let go, and murmured "Hermoine, I think I love you."

Poor torn Hermoine didn't know what to say. She couldn't see herself with this boy for the rest of her life. He was her best friend, the one who stood by her no matter what. The one that had also betrayed her for that slut Lavender, and left her alone and stranded while hunting horcruxes. There had to be someone out there better for her. There just had to.

Harry glanced around the Burrow again, only to see Molly Weasley setting the table for dinner.

"Harry dear, would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not, !"

Harry jumped up and grabbed a handful of silverware off the counter and began placing them around the table. _Fork, space, knife, spoon, _he thought to himself. He glanced up to see Hermoine staring at him from an armchair in the living room. He offered her a smile, and she beamed back. Harry loved that smile. He'd seen it for seven years of his life, and he'd grown accustomed to it. He loved Hermoine, like a sister. _Maybe._ _No, _he thought in denial, _she's your best friend, and she's with your other one. She's not yours!_

"Harry dear, are you alright? You stopped suddenly and went rigid," said with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just got distracted, you know, lost in my thoughts."

Some thoughts they were. Hermoine could never fall for him, and he knew that. Or so he thought…

That night in her dreams, Hermoine was dating Harry. How magical it was! He was sweet and kind and surprised her with little gifts every now and then. He hugged and kissed her all the time and told her how pretty she was, how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. She adored every second of it.

She bolted upright in bed. _NO Hermoine! He's your best friend!_ But his smile. His beautiful green eyes. His hair that was always charmingly messy. She couldn't help but think of him all morning, that smile he gave her this evening embedded into her brain. She moved through breakfast in a daze, her mind in other places.

"Hermoine, already thinking about school work, are you?" Ron asked from the seat next to her.

"Oh, yes Ronald, already nervous for my NEWTS."

It wasn't a total lie, as she really was nervous already, but she could never tell Ron she was fantasizing about Harry. She couldn't tell anyone.

She and Ron were together, Harry and Ginny were together, and that was the way it was supposed to be. There would be NO messing with their perfect set up.

Harry and Hermoine both wandered aimlessly through that breakfast, unaware of the fact that their love could be, just not quite yet. Time was a precious thing, and it was needed at this moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Plight

Later that day, Hermione sat on the back terrace with a book in hand. She enjoyed sitting with the pigs as they were peaceful company. She was reading a romance novel titled _When Lovers Meet_ about two people who were forbidden to be together that used to meet in an old clock tower to talk and snog. She'd been reading the story for ages, getting close to the end. She was dying to know what happened when the couple told their current partners about their secret lover. She could imagine the harsh words, the brutal fights. She would never want her life to be like that.

Hermione suddenly heard footsteps, and whirled around to see Harry stepping out of the house. He slowly stepped towards the lawn, not noticing Hermione's invariable gaze. He shuffled to the end of the terrace, clearly with his mind in the clouds. He put his hands in his pockets and stared out towards the horizon.

"Going somewhere?"

Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hermione! I- uh- was- uh- I-…"

Hermione sat laughing in her chair. Harry couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his own stupidity.

"So," Harry began treading towards her, "what brings you out here?"

"Just reading. Yourself?"

"Thinking." His mind left again at that very moment, scanning Hermione's features: her beautiful, long, shiny brown hair, her pretty almond-shaped eyes, and her perfect smile. The hair he wished he could run his fingers through, the eyes he wished his lips could brush, and the smile he wished was for him.

"Harry?" Hermione brought him back to earth.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry aimlessly adjusted his glasses.

"How's Ginny?"

"She's fine, thanks. I like her a lot. Just not-"

"Enough?" Hermione finished his sentence. "Sorry," she said and awkwardly jerked her head away.

"Yeah, actually. I was gonna say not too much, but that works too. How's Ron?"

"He's great. All I ever wished for." Her sentence trailed off at the end and she bowed her head. Harry hurried over and crouched down, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet his and they exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Are you sure?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe…" she said looking hopefully at Harry. Then, sensing the romantic tension turned her head the other way, breaking their eye contact. Harry's eyes began awkwardly darting around their surroundings.

"So…" he started, "excited for another year at Hogwarts?" He offered a gentle smile.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione smiled back. "Another year of homework, essays and exams? That's what I live for!"

Harry laughed in response. Hermione grinned back.

"Who do you think head boy and girl are going to be?" Hermione looked to him with curiosity.

"Well, head boy, I dunno. Head girl, YOU obviously."

Hermione blushed and turned away. "Harry, I highly doubt-"

"Don't. You're the smartest girl at Hogwarts. McGonagall'd be crazy not to pick you!"

Hermione turned and gave him a half smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back, his stomach full of butterflies.

The sound of the back door opening caused both of them to jump as Ron clumsily lumbered out.

"Harry, Ginny was looking for- Hermione!" Ron suddenly seemed to come aglow with life as he ran with determination towards his girlfriend. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and she leaned up to receive it. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart.

Ron moved around to the back of Hermione's chair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked down to Harry.

"Got any more missions for us, Harry?" Ron looked down and smiled at him.

"Not yet Ron," Harry said with a laugh.

"Good. I want some time to spend with my girl before we set off again." Ron bent down and kissed Hermione gingerly on the forehead. Hermione smiled up at him, and Harry groaned.

"Get a room," he sighed as he beamed up at his two best friends. Hermione stifled a giggle, and Ron beamed back. Moments like these are what they lived for.

Harry wandered inside the house to find Ginny sitting on the living room arm chair: the big, plushy, maroon one that seemed to be bigger than . She was writing in a small bound book that appeared to be a diary. Harry walked over as quietly as he could and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, just as he had seen Ron embrace Hermione moments earlier. Ginny slowly turned her head around and beamed at him, and he smothered her smile with a gentle kiss. She got up and placed the now-closed book on the armchair, moving around the chair to hug him better. He gratefully engulfed her in his arms and planted a peck on her cheek.

"You gotta give me more than that," she said to him cheekily.

He pulled back from their hug to look into her eyes and offered her a small smile before swooping her to give her a proper kiss. It wasn't overly passionate like the kisses he and Hermione used to share, but it was more gentle and romantic. His lips moved gently against hers in a slow waltz-like rhythm, silently and swiftly, but with a gentle, loving touch, like two love birds brushing each other's wings. It wasn't lustful or desperate, but caring and embedded with emotion. They both pulled away a few moments later and looked into each other's eyes before pulling into another amorous embrace. Harry lovingly kissed her forehead before resting his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair, referring to his months away with Ron and Hermione.

"I missed you more," she whispered back.

George sulked into the living room, ruining the moment and Harry and Ginny broke apart, both retreating to the nearby couch.

"Did I interrupt something?" They could sense George was attempting to be chipper, but Fred's death was still a fresh wound. Harry couldn't see George being happy anytime soon.

"No," they both replied at the same time.

George trudged to the kitchen, and Ginny wrapped her thin arms around Harry's shoulders, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you." The barely audible whisper came from Ginny. Harry was taken aback, but had common sense.

"I love you too," he forced out and gingerly kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dream and a Date

Harry found his dreams clouded with thoughts and fantasies that night. A particular segment of his dream was the most memorable and he savored it as he woke up.

_Harry was standing up on a cliffside, probably 200 feet up, overlooking a clear blue ocean. He was somewhere tropical, no doubt. The sun was warm on his skin and he was wearing no more than an orange polo and yellow swimming trunks. He stood alone. _

_Suddenly, Hermione, in a white linen sundress, appeared at his side. She flounced over to him and grasped his right arm in a loving way. She too turned to look at the water._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione's voice came as a whisper._

"_Not as beautiful as you," Harry heard himself murmur back, as he turn to look at her beautiful smile and stroke her cheek._

"_Always a charmer, aren't you?" Hermione said with a giggle._

_Harry reached around to wrap his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning back towards the cliff, leaning his head gingerly on hers. _

"_Why can't we stay like this forever?" Harry was thinking out loud again._

_Hermione sighed and said "Because life happens. It's waiting at every corner to throw a new challenge at us, redirecting the path we're on."_

_Harry lifted his head just enough to look into her eyes and give her a funny look. "That's a quote, isn't it?"_

_Hermione laughed and smiled at him. "I made it up just now, actually." _

_Harry gave her a little squeeze and said "Our little Mione just won't quit being brilliant, even during holiday." They both laughed and returned to their loving position, continuing to watch the brilliant blue waves crash below them. _

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever be able to tell people how long we've been, you know, together?"_

"_I'm not sure, Hermione. I don't think they'd understand."_

_Hermione burrowed her cheek further into his chest and let out a sigh. "I love you, Harry James Potter."_

_Harry didn't even hesitate. "I love you too, Hermione Jean Granger." _

_He leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, lingering briefly, and pulling away, resting his forehead on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped is around her waist, resting on her lower back. He pulled her into him, and she placed her lips on his with such force that he gasped in surprise. She let her lips caress his, moving rhythmically with the crash of the waves. He pressed his tongue to her lips, begging for more. She allowed him entry, and he caressed the tip of her tongue gently with his. His hands moved up her back, up her neck, and rested on her face, cupping it gently, but firmly, in his hands. He pulled slightly away, so he could look her in the eyes._

"_Hermione, don't ever let me become the man I was without you."_

"_I wouldn't even dream of it," Hermione said, offering him a gentle smile, before pulling him into a warm embrace. He kissed her on the forehead before settling into their hug, her head on his shoulder._

Harry woke up and caught himself smiling. He got up and threw on khaki shorts and a green shirt, and walked downstairs, still replaying the dream in his head. He wandered over to the dining table where breakfast was already set up and took a plate of eggs and toast, sitting down between Ron and Ginny. He ate in a silent, Hermione-induced daze.

"That sounds great, doesn't it, Harry?"

A voice broke Harry from his trance. "I'm sorry, what?" He looked up from his eggs and glanced around the table nervously, only to see everyone's eyes on him.

"Mum wanted to know if just the two of us wanted to go to Diagon Alley this weekend," Said Ginny.

"Like a date?" Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, Harry, like a date." Ginny was beginning to sound annoyed, her eyes boring into him like sharpened daggers.

Harry directed his eyes towards . "Yes, that sounds wonderful." He turned to face Ginny again. "I can't wait," he said, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if his eyes betrayed him. He was less than excited to be alone with the girl he'd been deceiving for the last few days, let alone on a date with her. It was Thursday, and his date was this weekend, presumably Saturday. If he could make it on Friday night, it could be over and done with before he knew it.

"How about Friday night instead?"

"Why not? The sooner the better!" Ginny exclaimed next to him in an enthusiastic fashion. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her own breakfast.

The rest of the day was an uneventful flurry dotted with meaningless conversation and prolonged time alone. Ginny had disappeared all day claiming she had to find the perfect look for her and Harry's date, so he was without her most of the day. Ron and Hermione canoodled on the living room window seat for the majority of the day, Ron reading her book over her shoulder while she seemed extremely engrossed in the text. She broke briefly, probably between chapters, to give him a peck on the cheek or the lips. Harry absorbed himself in conversation with George and about the post-war ministry reform underway. By the time Harry excused himself to go to bed, he was willing himself to dream about Hermione again. To his dismay, no dreams penetrated his mind.

The next day Harry spent in a nervous flurry, attempting to ready himself for his date with Ginny. He finally decided to wear a blue and black, vertical pin-striped, button-down, long-sleeve shirt with dark wash jeans that fit him well. He wore his hair how he regularly would and slipped into a pair of black dress shoes. He walked downstairs towards the fireplace where he and Ginny would be using Floo powder for transport. Before he could get there, Hermione stopped in front of them and began wrestling with his collar.

"Thanks, Hermione," he muttered, transfixing himself on her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She continued focusing on his collar, moving her hands down to smooth his shirt down his chest, and glanced up to offer him a smile.

"You're welcome." She put her hands on his shoulders and offered him a final glance before walking back to the couch. Harry continued his walk over to the fireplace, glancing at his watch. 5:27, it read. Ginny was supposed to meet him before 5:30 so they could get to the restaurant in time for their reservation. He looked up from his wrist and was suddenly entranced by a marvelous being on the staircase

It was none other than Ginny, dressed in a long, emerald green, satin dress. The bottom was a floor-sweeping wrap-skirt with a train that showed off super high, leg elongating, emerald green high-heeled pumps. The top of the dress had loose cap sleeves that just skimmed her shoulders, with a sweetheart neckline, and the whole bodice of the dress hugged her curves. Her long red hair was styled into voluminous curls that were parted deeply to one side. Her eye make-up was done in the smoky, cat-eye style, accentuating her beautiful green eyes. Harry was speechless as she made her way down the stairs.

He stared at her dumbfounded as she walked towards him. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"So Harry, you're looking quite nice tonight." She winked at his surprised expression before crossing her arms, giving him an impatient expression.

"Ginny, you look absolutely incredible," he said, barely audible. He took her into his arms and gingerly put his forehead on hers. Her eyes met his and they exchanged a loving glance.

Ginny pulled back. "Wait! Final touches!" She took out her wand and made a swirling motion around the bottom of the dress, pulling it up until it was transfigured into a full-looking, knee-length version of the trailing bottom from before. The whole ensemble was very classy and date perfect.

Harry smiled at her and offered his arm, which she took, and they strode over to the fireplace together. Harry helped Ginny into the fireplace and offered the flower pot of Floo. She took a handful.

"Harry, where is it exactly that we're going?" Ginny looked at Harry in curiosity.

"A new restaurant opened in Diagon Alley as part of the reconstruction. It's a small little joint that serves anything you can imagine. It's called Odeon.

So Ginny said "Odeon" in a clear tone and dropped her Floo, disappearing in a puff of green fire. Harry stepped into the fireplace, spoke the word "Odeon" and dropped his powder; he too disappeared in a puff of green fire.

When Harry arrived at the restaurant's fireplace, Ginny was waiting for him, smoothing her dress. She looked up and smiled at him. He stepped down and took her hand, walking her over to the hostess podium.

"Hi, reservations for Potter, 5:30."

"Yes sir, right this way."

The hostess walked them through a romantic looking restaurant, complete with wood floors, vaulted ceilings, white table clothes, a red rose on every table, dim lighting, and a live pianist in the center of the room. The hostess stopped at a secluded table in the back corner of the restaurant, handing them each a very small menu before smiling and walking away. Harry looked at the paper. _You don't need a menu! Whatever you feel like today is what we're making!_ Harry smiled at the little note.

"I guess you really weren't lying," Ginny said from across the table. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You know, I don't think we've ever been out. It's kinda nice."

Harry looked for a response. "Yes, it really is."

The waitress arrived. "What can I get you dears to drink?"

"Just water please," Harry said.

"I'd love an ice tea," Ginny answered.

"I'll be back then." The waitress left with a smile.

Harry and Ginny carried on with small talk up until the waiter came back with their drinks and was prepared to take their orders. They both ended up ordering chicken seasoned with rosemary.

"So," Ginny looked at Harry from across the table, "how are Ron and Hermione? They seem happy. You're closer to them than I am though."

Harry tried to find an answer. "They seem to be doing well. I'm not really sure; I don't talk about their relationship with them." He was afraid his tone would sound too irritated.

"I get it. They're your best friends. You don't talk about them dating each other." Ginny stared down at her glass.

Harry put his hand on hers, and Ginny looked up to meet his eyes.

"That's not it," Harry began, "I just don't ask about their state. All I care about is ours." Harry held his eye contact, hoping to seem confident, when he was really masking a lie.

"You're so sweet, Harry." Ginny smiled at him before leaning over the table to give him a peck on the lips.

The rest of the dinner went on in peace. Harry told the complete story of what happened that year, at Ginny's request, and Harry heard all about what happened at Hogwarts. Other than the story telling, they made a little small talk regarding the weather and news of the wizarding world reconstruction. After they finished eating, Harry paid the check and they used Floo to transport themselves back to the burrow.

They arrived in an empty living room, holding hands. Ginny turned to face Harry.

"Thank you for the lovely date." She smiled, and leaned over to gently kiss him on the lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she pulled away, and he smiled at her. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"I love you," she said to him with utter confidence.

"I love you too." Harry walked her up to her room and kissed her once more outside her bedroom door. He wandered to his own bed feeling guilty, and yet he still couldn't resist thinking about Hermione. The way she walked, her smile, and her figure standing in his doorway. _Wait, that's not my imagination._ Harry smiled up at her, poised outside his room, waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" she whispered to him so as not to disturb anyone sleeping.

"It was fine, we had a nice time."

"Alright. Well get a good night's sleep okay?" She reached out to hug him and he gratefully accepted her embrace.

"I will," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight." Hermione walked towards her own room, leaving Harry's emotions a wild mess.


	5. Chapter 4: The Emotional Explosion

Hermione waited at the foot of the stairs for Harry to come down, all dressed for his date with Ginny. She looked at the wall clock, which read 5:25. Harry and Ginny's reservation was in five minutes. 5:26. _Make that four minutes,_ she thought to herself. However, right as that moment, Hermione heard footsteps in the upstairs hallway, followed by the sound of stairs creaking. She walked over the living room couch right across from the fireplace. She saw Harry walking in her direction, presumably towards the fireplace. She leapt up in front of him and began fixing the collar on his nice shirt.

"Thanks, Hermione," she heard him say as he made eye contact with her. She smoothed his shirt down his chest, pretending not to be caught up in his defined muscles. She gazed up to smile at him, looking back into his mesmerizing green eyes. She moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "You're welcome."

She watched as he wandered over to the staircase and looked at his watch. She was still staring when he turned around, hearing footsteps down the stairs. Ginny was walking down in a stunning emerald green dress. Hermione gasped and gawked as she finished her descent. Hermione had helped Ginny with her hair and makeup, but Ginny had told her the dress was a surprise. Hermione had no idea it was so incredible. Harry was completely entranced, hooked on Ginny's every move as she walked towards him. Hermione couldn't help but wish he would look at her that way one day.

Hermione walked to the dining room and picked up her book, which she had left on the table. She watched Harry and Ginny leave from the living room doorway, and then wandered upstairs to her bedroom, while painstaking jealousy rolled through her body.

Hermione had originally set out to read her book, but she was too caught up in her thoughts and emotions to focus. She put the book on her nightstand and collapsed onto her bed. She could see Harry and Ginny now, sitting across from each other at a table, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, capturing every moment. Hermione hated to think that Harry was in love with someone else, but it was a sad fact she would have to face. She loved him, he loved Ginny, and Ginny loved him back; it was a messy setup where only Hermione would get hurt. She hated it. All she wanted to do was throw something, run away, collect herself and get over the fact that her love was a one-way road.

Hermione laid sprawled-out on her bed for what felt like forever, loathing the idea of Harry and Ginny together, and then loathing herself for loathing them. She decided she'd just have to get over Harry at any cost. Ron loved her and it would only be fair that she love him back.

Hermione heard the fireplace roar, a sure sign Harry and Ginny were back from their date. She got up and tiptoed out of her room and towards Harry's. She wanted to be able to see his face one last time before she forced herself to get over him. She placed herself in his doorway and watched him kiss Ginny goodnight outside her room. He began to walk to his room and, noticing Hermione in the doorway, paused for a brief second before continuing walking again. Hermione looked up to smile at him.

"How'd it go?" She whispered her words so as not to disturb those sleeping.

"It was fine, we had a nice time," he said, looking thoughtful.

"Alright. Well get a good night's sleep okay?" She reached out to hug him and he accepted her embrace

"I will," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight." Hermione walked towards her own room, knowing that getting over him was no longer an option. Her thoughts were a swirling flurry as she pulled on her royal blue t-shirt and striped blue sleep shorts. She crawled into bed with the knowledge she would have to live with the burden of loving her taken best friend.

Hermione didn't sleep very well that night. Her thoughts tumbled with images of Harry and Ginny canoodling at a table, feeding each other food. She could see them leaving and snogging on a secluded bench in a beautiful park. _No, you're with Ron. Jealousy is petty, Hermione, pull yourself together!_ She thought. She had to remind herself several times that night that she had to think about Ron. She really did love him, but she wasn't sure if she confused brotherly love for true love.

Hermione woke late the next morning and took her time getting ready. She wandered to the bathroom and took a long shower to clear her mind. She basked in the wonderful scent of peony in her shampoo and tried to calm her thoughts as well as she could. She turned off the tap and shivered as the cold air touched her skin. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and dried her hair with magic. She put on a simple pair of boot cut jeans and a floral printed tank top that flowed around her body, creating a goddess-like aura.

Her mind finally cleared, Hermione meandered down to the dining room table where everyone still sat, her place the only empty one. Everyone's plates were empty besides her own, which sat with warm food piled high onto it. She sat down in her usual spot between Ron and and began to eat, listening in on the conversation.

"So that Lockhart man may finally be let out of St. Mungo's," said from the head of the table.

looked delighted. "Oh, really? Think he'll write a book about the experience, then?"

"Knowing that chap, he won't have much wit to do so! Saddest professor Hogwarts ever hired!"

"You have to admit, though, the man sure knew how to tell a good story."

"I know you like him, dear," directed his words towards his wife, "but it's enjoyable to poke fun at the poor sap."

"Who cares about Lockhart?" George piped up from the other side of the table. "What do you wee ones think Hogwarts will be like without Snape AND Dumbledore?" George grinned at the four of them that would be returning to Hogwarts, clearly reveling in the fact that his graduating year was the last in which Dumbledore was headmaster and Snape was a professor.

Ron spoke first. "Well, with McGonagall as headmistress, I have a feeling we'll get away with everything!" Ron turned to high-five Harry. Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"You boys can't be serious," Ginny piped in. "McGonagall will probably have a higher standard of conduct than Dumbledore. You two are idiots thinking you'll be able to sneak around in that stupid invisibility cloak all year."

"Ouch, sissy, words sting!" Ron looked at Ginny, clutching his hand as though a bee had just stung it.

It was Hermione's turn to add her statement. "The word is that the Yule Ball may be returning, or something like it at least. The Ministry thinks students of magic should be able to celebrate the rebuilding of the wizarding world, as it'll be nearly complete around the holidays."

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea," said from across the table. "It'll give the four of you something to look forward to."

The boys looked less than excited. Ron groaned at the idea. "But the Yule ball was hell fourth year. Remember how boring it was, Harry?"

Ginny looked at her brother with disgust. "How on earth do you find dancing with pretty girls boring?"

"Well we didn't do much dancing, really," Harry replied. "More like sulking in the corner at a secluded table while our dates danced and had fun."

"Well this year it'll be different. You two boys both have lovely ladies you can take." was always the voice of reason.

Both boys turned to smile at their girlfriends. Hermione didn't know how she felt about Ron taking her to a ball, but when the time came, she'd have to live with it. Sucking it up and ignoring her feelings about Harry were just two things she'd have to be content doing.

Hermione sat on the maroon window seat on the Weasley's first floor stair landing reading her book again. She was a short chapter away from finishing it, when Harry walked up the stairs alone. He sat down next to her, ever so quiet, and stared straight ahead. She looked over at him with concern.

"Need something, Harry?"

He looked up at her. "No, just bored. Ginny's writing in her diary and asked for privacy and George and Ron are busy playing wizard's chess. So I decided to come find you, but it looks like you're busy too. I should probably just go." Harry stood and turned to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the window seat.

"No, don't leave. I'm almost done reading." Hermione sat in silence, but the mere thought of Harry sitting next to her proved to be too large a distraction, and she found herself rereading the same sentence repeatedly until it didn't make sense anymore.

Harry noticed that Hermione hadn't turned the page in a few minutes. "I'm sorry, am I distracting you?"

It was now or never. "Yes."

Harry looked taken aback. "What?" It came out as more of a startled gasp then a question.

"Harry, I can't do much of anything when I'm around you. My brain freezes and I can't think. I can't sleep. I can't do anything!" Hermione closed her book, got up and started walking to her room at a hurried pace. Harry got up and followed her, matching her stride for stride.

"What the hell are you trying to say Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around to face him. Words came out of her mouth like a waterfall after a heavy rain.

"Because I'm in love with you, Harry Potter!"


	6. Chapter 5: Love is Born

"_Harry, I can't do much of anything when I'm around you. My brain freezes and I can't think. I can't sleep. I can't do anything!" Hermione closed her book, got up and started walking to her room at a hurried pace. Harry got up and followed her, matching her stride for stride. _

"_What the hell are you trying to say Hermione?"_

_Hermione whirled around to face him. Words came out of her mouth like a waterfall after a heavy rain._

"_Because I'm in love with you, Harry Potter!"_

"What?!" Hermione could hear the disbelief and surprise in his voice.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled and kept walking to her room. She felt a gentle hand on her arm, and she turned to look up to Harry's soft green eyes. He looked at her with a soft expression that was the opposite of his earlier calculating gaze. He looked her right in the eyes, and she was drawn in to his gaze.

"If you said what I thought you said…." He broke his eye contact with her and started to turn away, discouraged.

"I only said I love you," Hermione whispered, looking guilty.

Harry whipped back around to face her.

"You have no idea how much I've wished you'd say that to me."

Harry took her face in his hands and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, as she kissed back lustfully. Hermione pulled back and pointed downstairs, putting a finger to her lips. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He took her hand and led her up several flights of stairs, tiptoeing as they went. They reached the nearly deserted top floor landing and opened the attic door with a soft creak. Harry pulled Hermione inside and silently closed the door. He turned back around to embrace Hermione in his arms and press his lips forcefully to hers. She leaned into him, pressing herself against every part of his body in a lustful manner. This encounter, however, was very unlike the others before it. The previous were filled with desire and passion. This was different. More than just lust drove the couple now: love fueled every kiss and embrace.

Harry grasped her face in his hands and pressed his tongue into her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her palms into his back, pulling him closer. He used his hands to tilt her face up towards his, deepening the kiss, and she melted into him, her body giving in with desire for this boy. Her hands moved up and down his back, over his chest, up his neck, to his face, and back to his shoulders. Harry's hands moved from their position on her face down to her lower back as he tightened his grip on her. He held her as though afraid she would slip away, savoring every moment he had with his lips on hers, her body on his.

The two finally collapsed, breathing hard, on an old, dusty maroon couch that sat alone in front of the attic window. Hermione nudged herself into Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned into him, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, trying to capture and relive every moment she had spent with this boy over the years. She loved him undoubtedly. There was no question in her head. She burrowed her head into his chest and sighed happily. She savored this moment in her head. Harry pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she said back.

Harry cupped her face in his hands, and tilted it towards him. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He smiled, and leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. She pulled him and kissed him full on the mouth, smothering his with hers. Shifting to lie down on the couch, Harry

and Hermione ran their hands all over each other, undressing as they went. This time, going all the way meant more than just fun. It was for love.

Hermione lay with her head on Harry's chest, panting, but thoroughly happy. She looked up the face of the boy she loved as he glanced down to look her in the eyes. They laid on the dusty couch, entranced by each other, until 's warm voice floated up to the attic. "Harry and Hermione! Where in the world did you two disappear to?"

" , we're just relaxing in that attic! Harry and I were discussing quidditch odds," Hermione hollered downstairs. Harry and Hermione sat up quickly and dressed hastily. Hermione leaned over and squeezed Harry's warm hand. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips one last time for an unknown span of time. Who knew what the future would bring? Would their relationship work out? Only time would tell. These are the thoughts that plagued both of their minds on the descent to the living room.

After all, this would be a fall of changes.


	7. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Harry and Hermione crept downstairs and joined the Weasley family in the living room, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Harry took a seat next to Ginny on the couch, while Hermione found Ron on the opposing loveseat. was conjuring a pot of hot tea and mugs on the coffee table, and distributing the mugs around the living room. The teapot hovered around the room on a silver tray, accompanied by a china pot of sugar, and a matching pitcher of cream. Harry took a mug, and poured his tea with a dash of cream, and passed the tray on.

"So Harry, I've heard you've been thinking about returning to Hogwarts to finish your last year?" looked at Harry inquisitively from the big maroon armchair.

"Yes, I have ." Harry glanced around the room at his friends. "Did anyone else intend on returning as well?"

Ginny sat up a little straighter. "I was."

Ron piped up from the other side of the room. "Ginny, you already went to the bloody school for seven years. Why the hell do you need one more?"

"Honestly, Ron. Do you think _anyone_ could focus with Snape as headmaster and a bloody war going on?"

"Ginny's right," Hermione added. "I'm going back as well. I want to take my N.E.W.T.s anyways."  
Harry shot a quick smile at Hermione, which she returned before taking Ron's hand gently. Harry felt a jolt of pain in his chest.

At that moment, the family jumped as they heard something hit the living room window. got up and pulled back the curtain, revealing an owl with several letters in its mouth, all of which were addressed in emerald ink. opened the window slightly, and took the letters from the owl's beak, distributing them amongst their proper addressees. Harry ripped his open immediately, studying his supply list for the coming year.

"McGonagall must have known you three were coming back," observed.

"Mum, we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to go shopping. Term starts on September first, and that's nearly a week away," Ginny said.

"Then we will, if need be," responded.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight as a small, shiny object fell from her letter. She got up and did a small dance around the kitchen.

Ron laughed. "Who spiked her tea?" He picked up the object. He raised his eyebrows. "Head Girl. Congratulations, Hermione." He smiled and rose to kiss her. A round of congratulations echoed amongst the family.

"Alright, off to bed, all of you! It's nearly midnight!" got up and cleared all of the tea settings with a flick of her wand. Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs hand in hand, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped in front of Ginny's room, and took both of her hands in his. Ginny smiled warmly at him, and kissed him warmly on the lips. "Goodnight," she whispered, and disappeared into her room. Harry walked up another level of stairs to his own room, and put on a pair of boxers and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. He turned down his sheets, and took out the old photo of his mum and dad. He watched them, preserved in a frame for seventeen years, twirl and kiss just like they always did. He smiled, and put the picture back in the drawer of his bedside table, turning out the light. He climbed under the blankets, and closed his eyes for several moments when there was a knock on his door. He flipped the switch on the lamp back on, and clambered out of bed to open the door.

Hermione stood outside, looking at Harry with lustrous eyes.

"Harry, I don't think I'd be able to sleep. Could I….could I sleep here with you? I mean if that's okay with you, because if it's not I can leave, that's not a big deal-"

Harry leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips, pulling her into his room. He gingerly shut the door, careful to be quiet so as not to wake anyone.

"Of course you can, Mione." He motioned for her to lie down in the spot next to his. She climbed under the covers, her pretty, brown hair falling just past her face. Harry thought she looked beautiful in the dim lamplight. He returned to his bed, and flicked out the light. Taking a chance, he wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her into him. She smiled, and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"Goodnight, love. And congratulations on Head Girl," Harry said.

"Goodnight. Thank you." Hermione turned around, still smiling, and snuggled into the pillow. That night, Harry got the best sleep he had had in months.

The next morning, Harry awoke, slightly puzzled by the brunette figure beside him. He shook off the drowsy feeling that comes with sleep and came to his senses. His wonderful best friend had fallen asleep next to him, her eyes shut and her mouth curving sweetly into a smile. He propped himself up on one elbow and grinned. _She's adorable when she sleeps_, he thought. He reached out a hand and gently touched Hermione's cheek. She stirred to his light touch and turned to face him, rousing out of slumber.

She smiled. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry leaned over to leave a soft peck on her forehead. "Good morning, Mione."

"It is time to return to reality?" Hermione asked disdainfully. Harry could reciprocate. He didn't want to reenter the world of troubling relationships and misunderstandings.

"I think it is, darling. I'm just glad you're here even if you have to pretend you're not." Harry kissed her, and for a moment, the whole rotten reality was gone. All that mattered was Harry and Hermione and their perfect moment. Until the door opened.

Harry and Hermione broke apart instantly, as a puzzled George Weasley peered into the room.

"Harry…what is…Hermione…lips…" George was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. Harry was ruffling his hair awkwardly as Hermione slithered back into the blankets in an attempt to hide. George looked into the hallway as if to check for onlookers. Then, he slipped into the room, closed the door and crossed his arms. "Explain," he dictated.

Harry explained most the story, starting from his and Hermione's encounters from years four on, minus their most intimate moments. George listened, his angry expression softening as Harry spoke. Hermione chimed in every once in a while with small details Harry would've otherwise left out. By the time Harry was done, the sun was shining brightly through the cracks between the curtains, and George seemed far less upset than when he entered the room. He rose and spoke.

"Not that I approve of what you two are doing to my siblings, but I'm happy that you two are content. I never would've guessed though. Harry, you and Ginny just seem so…content. Same with you and Ron, Hermione." George's expression looked like he wanted an answer.

"Well that's the problem, you see," Hermione began to reply. "We are. Or, erm, were. But now that _this_ happened, the world's turned around."

"Well, as much as you don't want to hear it, you're going to have to break it to your significant others eventually. But I'll keep your secret for now." George gave a little nod for reassurance. He turned to leave. "Just…don't expect me to give you an easy time." He winked at them, and then sauntered off, closing the door behind him.

Hermione rose from Harry's bed and combed her hair with her fingers. "Well," she began, "time to sneak back to my own room. I have to get my bag ready, and make a budget, and-" Harry spun her around and sat up to kiss her, effectively quieting her. After they broke apart, Harry smiled and opened the bedroom door for her, and she glanced back briefly before scurrying back to her own room. Harry sighed and stripped himself of his pajamas, and pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a teal hoodie. He made his bed quickly so wouldn't have to later, and headed down to find Ron, George, , and waiting with breakfast to go and a pot of Floo. George grinned.

"Sleep well, mate?" Harry nudged off George's muffled laughter and walked over to his best friend. "Hey."

Ron smiled. "Hey. Long time, no talk. How are you?"

"Same as always," Harry answered. "I'm a guest in my best friend's house and I never even talk to him. How sad is that?"

"Been too much time snogging my sister, that's it," Ron laughed a little. "This whole house is a snog fest. I'll tell you, mate, when you and Hermione and Ginny go back to school, I have no idea what I'm going to do. My lips are sad just thinking about it."

Harry laughed. "Can't imagine how that'll be." The friends stood in each other's company while their significant others walked down the stairs giggling. Harry wondered what about, but shrugged off his curiosity. handed the girls breakfast and began to line everyone up in front of the fireplace. Ginny would go first, then Harry, followed by Ron, Hermione, , George (who would be checking on his shop), and brought up the rear.

"Alright," said, "we're meeting at Flourish and Blotts for books all together, than the three of you who need to go school shopping can manage on your own. Arthur and I will be wandering if you need anything. Alright? Let's go!"

One by one, the large brigade departed in a blast of green smoke. Harry arrived in a fireplace outside Flourish and Blotts right behind Ginny, who smiled at him and took his hand.

"Hi," she said softly, and then she pecked him on the lips lightly. Harry smiled at her and waved to Ron and Hermione, who appeared in the special fireplace in the center of the Alley as a sort of main terminal. They were walking hand and hand, and Harry felt that familiar pang of sadness in his chest, but ignored it. He knew he would get his beautiful Mione back later.

The rest of the day progressed as any other trip to Diagon Alley would. Hermione spent far too long in the book store while Ron patiently held her purchases. Harry and Ginny devoured everything inside Quality Quidditch Supplies with their eyes, eagerly ponying up many galleons on new equipment for the year. Ron bought tons of merchandise from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When Ginny shot a glare at him, he shrugged and said "What? I'm supporting the family business. Plus, it'll be fun for my year alone. George can have a taste of his own medicine." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked on, dragging Harry behind her to another side of the store.

After their long day of shopping, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione settled down in The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and butterbeer. Meal talk was trivial, and the gang contemplated who would be head boy for a while. Ginny was confident it would be Harry, while Ron guessed Draco Malfoy and Hermione shrugged, insisting she wanted her partner to be a complete and total surprise. The group headed back to the fireplaces and transported back to the Burrow.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going about their regular activities. Hermione read on a windowsill where Ron pulled up a chair. He entertained himself by levitating random objects within the room to surprise his unsuspecting mother while she made dinner. Harry and Ginny ran Quidditch drills outside until called the family in for dinner.

The table was full of laughter and glorious stories that night. had caught up with some coworkers at Diagon Alley today and shard some Ministry follies. Hermione talked about some ridiculous muggle novels she had read when she was younger. Harry shared stories about the ten worst teachers to ever enter Hogwarts from a Daily Prophet article he had found lying around.

The lively table chatter came to a close and everyone left to go to their respective rooms. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight like he usually did, and went to his room to wait. He peered through the cracks in his door to make sure everything was still, then he snuck across the hall to Hermione's room and quietly rapped on the door. Hermione opened the door a crack, and then motioned for him to enter. He took her face in his hands and kissed her properly, releasing all the passion he'd been holding in all day. She reciprocated. They broke apart, breathing hard, and Harry rested his forehead on hers.

"Hi," he muttered with a smile. Hermione couldn't help but grin back. "Hi."

Harry pulled away a little more and noticed she was in her pajamas. "Should I…" he motioned to the door. Hermione shook her head in response and instead pulled him into a hug.

She looked up into his green eyes. "Stay with me tonight?" She pouted at him.

Harry chuckled and nodded, and then noticed what he was wearing. "Should I change first?" Hermione pondered his question for a moment, and then shook her head. "Don't wanna risk being caught. Just…sleep in your boxers."

Harry looked at her warily for a second, but then slid off his jeans and hoodie, and stood near naked in Hermione's room. She gave a little gasp, but tried to hide her intrigue. She motioned to one side of her bed, and Harry obliged. Hermione climbed in after him and curled up into his bare chest. "Goodnight," Hermione smiled at him.

Harry beamed. "Goodnight, Mione."


End file.
